Children of Days of our Lives
Current child characters Ciara Brady Ciara Alice Brady 'is the daughter of Beauregard "Bo" and Hope (Williams) Brady. Ciara has three older siblings, two brothers Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" Brady and the late Beauregard "Zack" Brady as well as a half-sister Chelsea Brady. While grieving over the death of their young son, Zack, Hope and Bo Brady found comfort in one another, and Ciara was conceived, although it took several months for Hope to learn she was pregnant. When she eventually did learn that she was pregnant, a classic "Who's the daddy?" storyline began. Hope had been to Morgan Island with Patrick Lockhart where, in a moment of weakness, she had found comfort in his arms. Tests were run and it was "determined" that Hope's unborn child was Patrick's. Unbeknown to Hope and Bo, Patrick had paid the doctor to fix the test. Despite believing Patrick to be the father of her unborn child, Bo and Hope got back together, pushing Patrick to the point he decided he needed to kidnap Hope. On December 29, 2006, Ciara was born in a warehouse, delivered by Bo. Patrick revealed her true paternity before being arrested. Ciara's name was selected by fans in an online poll. Out of the five original choices, narrowed down to three, Ciara Alice Brady was the winner. Ciara lived with Hope and Bo the first couple of years of her life before living with Hope, Doug and Julie after her mother and father separated for a short while. Ciara's parents have since reunited, separated and reunited again. On July 16, 2009 despite being born on-screen December 29, 2006 Ciara celebrated her fifth birthday with several family and friends. Ciara was kidnapped on August 12, 2009. Ciara was later safely returned to her family . Claire Brady '''Claire Brady '(formerly '''Claire Kiriakis) is the daughter of Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" and Isabella "Belle" (Black) Brady. At the time of her birth, Claire was believed to be the child of Belle's then husband Philip Kiriakis. Shawn and Belle were unaware that they had slept together because the two had hypothermia at the time. Claire lived almost her complete first year of life believing Philip was her father until MiMi Lochart the then wife of Shawn revealed that Claire was his dauther. Shawn and Belle have since then divorced from Philip and MiMi and married, separated and reunited. Claire is currently sailing the world with her parents much like her own dad did when he was a child. Grace Woods Grace McCormick-Woods (birth name: Grace Rafaela Brady, a. k. a. Grace DiMera) is the biological daughter of Chad Woods and Mia McCormick. She is born on January 28, 2009. Nicole Walker is planning to adopt the baby but she instead switches the baby with the daughter that Sami Brady had just given birth too. Sydney is the true daughter of Sami and E.J. DiMera. Sami is left with Grace who spends the first months of her life being raised by nuns until Sami decides to bring her home. Sami tells everyone that she adopted the child so, she could protect Grace from becoming a DiMera. Sami had planned to tell E.J. that Grace was his biological daughter, but Grace dies from bacterial meningitis on June 9, 2009. Months after her death the truth is revealed that Grace is the biological daughter of Chad and Mia and that Sydney is the biological daughter of E.J. and Sami. Today even though the truth has been revealed about Grace's biological parents, Sami and Rafe still consider Grace their daughter, keeping a shrine in their house and Sami wearing a charm bracelet with each of her kids birthstones, including Grace's. As of January 2010, the name on Grace's headstone was changed to Grace McCormick-Woods, in honor of her biological parents. J. T. Brady Zack Brady Theo Carver Johnny DiMera John Roman "Johnny" DiMera (formally John Roman Horton as) is a fraternal twin and was born October 23, 2007, to Sami Brady and E.J. DiMera. He was orginally believed to be the son of Lucas Horton, but after the child's birth E.J. began to suspect that the fraternal twins might have different fathers because Johnny did not look like his sister. E.J.'s suspicions were correct. They did a second blood test that revealed EJ to be the father. Johnny has a maternal half-brother, Will Horton, twin half-sister, Alice Caroline "Allie" Horton and sister Sydney DiMera. Sami has allowed Johnny to live with his father, Nicole Walker and his grandfather in the DiMera mansion, while under the protection of the federal government as a material witness to a murder. Johnny's mother has since returned to Salem and as of July 2011 has full custody of Johnny and his sister Sydney. Sydney DiMera Sydney Anne DiMera '''is the daughter Elvis "E.J." DiMera and Samantha "Sami" Brady. Sydney has three older siblings, maternal half-siblings William "Will" Horton and Alice Caroline "Allie" Horton and brother John "Johnny" DiMera. For the first nine months of her life she grew up believing that Nicole Walker, E.J.'s then wife was her mother because Nicole had switched Sydney and Grace Brady shortly after birth. Today she lives with her mother Sami, step-dad Rafe, half-brother Will and brother Johnny. Her half-sister Allie lives in Japan with her father Lucas. Allie Horton '''Alice Caroline "Allie" Horton is the only daughter of Sami Brady and Lucas Horton. She was born October 23, 2007, at her grandmother Marlena's house, delivered by Marlena. Ali went for several weeks without a name until the Thanksgiving Day wedding of Shawn-Douglas Brady and Belle Black where Lucas announced her name. This was a shock to Sami because Lucas did not consult her on the name however she was pleased with the name. She is named after her great-grandmothers, Alice Horton and Caroline Brady. Allie has 3 siblings: brother Will Horton, twin half-brother Johnny DiMera and maternal half-sister Sydney DiMera. Allie is currently splitting time between living with her dad Lucas in Japan and her mom Sami, step-dad Rafe, brother Will, half-brother and half-sister Johnny and Sydney in Salem. =References= Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Days of our Lives